onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abel "Mermaid`s daughter"
"Mermaid`s daughter" Abel is a pirate and the biologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She is a half-breed mermaid of common clione view. She currently has a bounty of B 150,000,000. Appearance Abel has long length light pink hair (it was short with long curls in front when she was a child) and blue color eyes with long curving eyelashes. Her glance is cold, but it getting warmer when Abel smiling or when she excited. Her skin is fair and healthy. The face is oval shaped, with penciled eyebrows, small pug nose, and full lips. The body is neat and slight, she looks delicate, but she has a much force to lift heavy things and fight. The only thing which differ her from common people are fins on small of the back. They are by color of skin and Abel can`t uses them on the land, so people able to notice them only after touching - the fins are rough compared with other skin. Only underwater the fins become transparent and look larger, them help Abel moves in water. When she was younger and lived at Asanashia tribe, she wore traditional clothes, such as white dress with embroidered patterns and dark apron. In her hair was color band with tracery. During her travel with Mcnamara`s crew she wore red bandana with pattern of bones, maroon torn T-shirt and black breeches in white spots with patches. Also, navy blue skirt and brown typical for pirates boots. Pre-Timeskip her clothes are changed every arc. Abel often wearing sandals, which weigh is 30 kg either one. Them help her to training feet for fast swimming. She has small bag with weapons on her thigh. In Post-Timeskip‭ she cut off her hair. In Dressrosa arc she wore gray stockings, short skirt, violet blouse and lace pelerine. Also, suede gloves and orange glasses on her head. Abel`s design Pre-timeskip Abel`s design Post-timeskip Personality Since childhood, Abel was lonely, because tribesmen feared her odd abilities. But she had wished to have friends and be as others, so for attracting attention she often fought with children from her village, that`s why she was problematic for surroundings. After her left the tribe and joined to McNamara`s Pirates, she kept to herself. Even now, Abel is unsociable, she secretive and distrustful to unfamiliars. For own safety she ready for any lie which helps her to come out dry, but she ready sacrifice herself for dear people. Because she shy her abilities, she willing to does a lot for people adopt who she is. Abel has specify thoughts about equality and fairness, unlike many people she considers Slaves and Fishman equals and seeks to prove it others. Abel is calm and patient to nakama, she behaving playful and tender with close people. Abel has no leadership qualities, she is supple, especially, for her friend`s requests. She, also, can be childly jealous and possessive, especially, towards Straw Hat Pirates, but this behavior is always comical. She can flare up quickly, but she doesn`t react agressive right off, she tries to hide her annoyance till her patience will reach breaking point, but her face always show her true emotions. Even she angry, Abel doesn't beat her provokers, as a rule her words and scary glance are enough to force people shut up. Abel rarely come into nakama`s bussines, but she can lecture them, if she sees a fit. She is sincere in her intentions, so crewmates understand her concern. Until the last, she remains the calm, even if the panic is around. Usually in such way she tries to calm down her friends, but her equanimity scare them more. Regardless, she always tries to jump into water if the ship is being shot from guns of enemies. She isn`t good in support, her cheering people make them more nervous. Abel cares about friends a lot, and likes when care about her. She is responsive, but for many unfamiliars she seems like apathetic person, in point of fact, she rarely agreed to help someone unacquinted by personal wish. She is brave and experienced fighter, but she never rush into battle if has no the way of retreat. Abel needs to being useful and feel necessary, that`s why she very offended when someone underestimate her. She is taking a hostile to perverted requests and suggestions, and detests when anyone break her privacy with lecherous thoughts. She shares the passion of Luffy in adventures, and, also, Abel is obsessed with unusual biological species. She can admires what causes disgusted from others. Abel has another side of personality, sadistic and bloodthirsty, which become only in the moments she wants someone "to study''.'' ''Reputation'' Many people who meeting Abel at first think that she is supercilious and rude, because of her mistrust to unfamiliars. She also known as a girl which "glance is colder than sea nearby Winter Islands". As a rule, the biggest half of people afraid her because of gossips and reputation she received in McNamara`s crew. There no many people getting close to her, but who are, always change their opinion for the better. Among friends she has reputation of responsive and relieble persone. ''Speech style'' Abel speak in unofficial style. She almost never using prefixes. As a rule, she called people by epithets (for non acquaintances or a little known, e.g. naming Ace in conversations with crewmates or appealing to Law at first) or called by the names. Abel also can reducing the names of people she know very well and comes up with nicknames ( e.g. she calling Chopper as Little Doctor or at the beggining she named Luffy as Rubber Captain, but sometimes she uses this nickname even now). Trivia *Name "Abel" can be translated as "Breath". *Abel is a sea angel (common clione) mermaid. *Abel was born in slavery. *When Luffy saw Abel's ability at first, he assumed that Abel also ate Devil Fruit. *Unlike lots of mermaid, Abel can't speak with fishes, is swimming slower, she is eating meat and has a problem with breathing underwater. *Abel is the first, and one known owner, who can use stone Amphitrit for attraction water. *Always carries a few caramel candies in her pockets. But she shares only with people she likes or trusts. *Abel afraid Sea Kings, because one time one of them has nearly eaten her. *Abel has a similar level of fighting as Marine Commodore. Category:Pirates Category:Revolutionaries Category:New Straw Hat Pirates Category:Mermaids